bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sayonara Nanka wa Iwasenai
Romanized Title Sayonara Nanka wa Iwasenai Japanese Title さよならなんかは言わせない English Title Don't Say the Word Goodbye Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1992 Romaji sayonara nanka wa iwasenai bokura wa mata kanarazu aeru kara kagayaku jikan wo wake atta ano hi wo mune ni kyou mo ikiteiru shiokaze wa tsuyoku boku no hoho wo nadete iru kimi wo kokyou ni okuru fune ga mou tsuku koro sonna ni tooku ni yuku wake janai noni baka da yo ne wakareru koto ga tada kanashii koto ni shika omoenai kara miokurenai sayonara nanka wa iwasenai bokura wa mata kanarazu aeru kara kagayaku jikan wo wake atta ano hi wo mune ni kyou mo ikiteiru mokuteki mo yume mo ayafuya na kurashidatta oya no sune wo kajiri nagara jikan dake ga atta kami wo kiranaide kono machi ni mou sukoshi nokutte miru yo ate mo nai kadode wo naki nagara iwatte kureta kimi ga itoshii sayonara nanka wa iwasenai bokura wa mata kanarazu aeru kara kagayaku jikan wo wake atta ano hi wo mune ni kyou mo ikiteiru sayonara nanka wa iwanaide yowane wo hakunara saa kiite yaru mukashi no koto dake kagayaiteru sonna kurai mainichi wa sugoshitakunai sayonara nanka wa iwasenai bokura wa mata kanarazu aeru kara kagayaku jikan wo wake atta ano hi wo mune ni kyou mo ikiteiru sayonara nanka wa iwanaide yowane wo hakunara saa kiite yaru mukashi no koto dake kagayaiteru sonna kurai mainichi wa sugoshitakunai sayonara nanka wa iwasenai samishisou ni taiyou ga shindemo chiisana hoshi de aishiatta kimi wa ima mo kitto waratteiru Japanese さよならなんかは言わせない　僕らはまた必ず会えるから 輝く時間を分けあった　あの日を胸に今日も生きている 潮風は強く僕の頬をなでている 君を故郷に送る船が　もう着くころ そんなに遠くに行くわけじゃないのに　馬鹿だよね 別れることがただ悲しいことにしか思えないから　見送れない さよならなんかは言わせない　僕らはまた必ず会えるから 輝く時間を分けあった　あの日を胸に今日も生きている 目的も夢もあやふやな暮らしだった 親のスネをかじりながら　時間だけがあった 髪を切らないで　この街にもう少し残ってみるよ あてもない門出を泣きながら祝ってくれた君が　愛しい さよならなんかは言わせない　僕らはまた必ず会えるから 輝く時間を分けあった　あの日を胸に今日も生きている さよならなんかは言わないで　弱音を吐くなら　さあ聞いてやる 昔のことだけ輝いてる　そんなクラい毎日は過ごしたくない さよならなんかは言わせない　僕らはまた必ず会えるから 輝く時間を分けあった　あの日を胸に今日も生きている さよならなんかは言わないで　弱音を吐くなら　さあ聞いてやる 昔のことだけ輝いてる　そんなクラい毎日は過ごしたくない さよならなんかは言わせない　淋しそうに太陽が沈んでも 小さな星で愛しあった　君は今もきっと笑っている English Don't say the word "goodbye" Because we shall meet again, for sure We've shared shining moments together Even to today, they're still alive in my heart The sea breeze is strongly brushing my cheek Right around the time the ship's arriving to take you back to your hometown There's no reason for you to go that far Are you not being a fool? Because, to me, parting has always been nothing but painful That's why I don't want to see you off Don't say the word "goodbye" Because we shall meet again, for sure We've shared shining moments together Even to today, they're still alive in my heart Living life with uncertain goals and dreams It's time to go back and be around parents Don't cut your hair, try staying a bit longer in this city Looking so lovely while crying, you shared such senseless words as you departed Don't say the word "goodbye" Because we shall meet again, for sure We've shared shining moments together Even to today, they're still alive in my heart I won't say the word "goodbye" If you need to whine, I'll listen Things from the past are now shining I don't wanna live every day in the dark Don't say the word "goodbye" Because we shall meet again, for sure We've shared shining moments together Even to today, they're still alive in my heart I won't say the word "goodbye" If you need to whine, I'll listen Things from the past are now shining I don't wanna live every day in the dark Don't say the word "goodbye" Not even if the seemingly lonely sun sinks down We've loved under those little stars You're definitely still smiling now, for sure